Stranger in a Flower Shop
by GenPuzzle
Summary: 21 year old Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler runs a cute flower shop. Business is great and costumers are satisfied. Even with Yugi's disability and Joey's outgoing personality. A crimson eyed man named Yami is left at Yugi's door step. All bloodies and bruised. Yugi takes him in and aids the stranger. Will love bloom or will Yami's past haunt him? Rating till go up, lemon. Yaoi YYxY
1. Roses

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to my new story! I believe there are not enough stories with Yugi or Yami having a disability! Love has no bounds. I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcomed! Full summary is on my profile!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshipping & a hint of Puppyshipping!(_MALE x MALE_)

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yugi walked downstairs as he heard Jou roaming onto his kitchen. From the light smell of butter and the sound of cracking eggs, Jou was making pancakes.  
"Good morning Jou." Yugi called, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Yug! Making breakfast, but I bet you already knew that." Jou said, pouring a circle of batter a pan.

"Yep. Pancakes." Yugi smiled as he sat at the table.

"Lets open the shop when we are done. I have a lot of orders to make, and you have new roses to tend too." Jou informed Yugi as he flipped the pancake.

Yugi agreed.

You see, Yugi lives in a small college town called Domino. Its filled with culture, locally owned shops and friendly people. He lived here all his life and he refuses to go. His friend Jou helps him with his shop because he is blinded. All his life he was put down, but in the end he showed everyone that his disability will not hold him back from making a living and something for himself.

Jou placed a plate in front of Yugi and sat with his own. "College starts soon, we should get a lot of costumers in the next few weeks." Jou said, stuffing the pancake in his mouth.

"Jou" Yugi giggled. "We always have a lot of customers" Yugi said. Polishing off his plate as well. He stood, took his plate to the sink and went into his shop.

"How you where everything is, is beyond me Yugi!" Jou hollered. Cleaning the breakfast mess and followed behind.

Yugi giggled. "Things have been the same for the past 3 years. Just follow my nose when it comes to the flowers!" Yugi hollered back, opening the front door, propping it open with a sign. He turned to walk back in before hearing someone grunt in pain. "Hello?" Yugi called.

"Leave me be." A gruff deep voice replied. The man grunted in pain again, propping himself on the shop's wall.

Yugi took a few steps near the man, following the sounds. "Sir, do you need any help?" Yugi reached out.

The man slapped Yugi's hands away. "Are you deaf? I said leave me be." The man spat.

"No, I heard you. I need to know how bad your injuries are." Yugi crouched next to the man. "Jou!" Yugi called, ignoring the strangers curses and grumbling.

"Yeah?" Jou walked out, noticing Yugi sitting to someone. "Wow Yug, you caught a nasty one." Jou said, listening to the strangers rude remarks.

"Will you help him to the bathroom while I grab the Aid Kit?" Yugi asked ignoring the protests of the stranger.

"Hey! Idiot, don't ignore me!" the man grabbed Yugi's hand roughly.

Yugi turned to the man and smiled. "Just let me treat your wounds. Sitting here yelling like an angry pussy cat isn't going to make me change my mind." Yugi said, yanking his hand back. "Now shut the hell up and let us help you." Yugi got up, looking at Jou. "Give him a treat if he behaves." Yugi giggled, walked inside to get the first aid kit.

"Man, you can't argue against Yug." He told the stranger, helping him up. "Just let him help you. I bet you have a good story how you ended up like this man." Jou dragged the man into the shop and in a bathroom. "I'm Jou by the way."

The stranger sighed. "I know. That kid called you. Yami." he introduced himself. "Say, what's up with that kid?" Yami asked. "He didn't look at me." Yami asked as he sat on a toilet seat. Grunting as he sat. God, his legs hurt.

"Yugi isn't a kid. Just short and cute features." Jou said. "If you want to know. Ask him." Jou said as Yugi walked in with a first aid kit.

"Here Jou." Yugi said, holding his hands out in a direction.

Jou chuckled as he took a few steps near Yugi. "A little far away don't cha think?"

"If only I could see you" Yugi giggled.

"Wait, you are blind?" Yami asked.

"Yes, and I'm not a kid. Like Jou said, I'm just small. I'm 21." Yugi said.

"He has super hearing." Jou said as he noticed Yami's expression.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I'm going to tend to the flowers Jou, dress his wounds then fix him something to eat." Yugi said.

"Now wait a minute I..." Yami was interrupted. "I won't take no for an answer. You should not move when you are injured and I heard your stomach growl when I first heard you outside." Yugi said. "I am only a stranger, but i am not going to turn someone away who is hurt and starving." Yugi smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and into the shop.

"He is weird." Yami mumbled.

"You have no idea." Jou said. "Now take off your shirt!" Jou opened the first aid kit.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi was humming a little tune as he watered the flowers. He heard some footsteps walking into the store. "Hello, how may I help you?" Yugi asked cheerfully. The smell of smoke and dank reached his nose. Yugi scrunched his nose.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a man. He has crimson eyes, really muscular, and tri-colored hair. His name is Yami. Ya seen him around?" the thug asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry." Yugi said. He began to walk away.

"Wait a sec." the thug grabbed Yugi roughly. "How do I know ya ain't yanking my chain?" he asked, tightening his grip on Yugi.

Yugi winced in pain. "Because I am blind. I don't see anyone." He said. "Now let me go and get out the hell out of my shop before I call the police or harassing me." Yugi threatened.

"Huh, nothing but a punk." He pushed Yugi to the ground. He didn't believe Yugi. "Ya see anyone, tell him D is looking for him and he ain't welcomed home." the thug said, walking out off of the store.

'Idiot.' Yugi thought, getting off of the floor. 'I guess Yami will need a home.' Yugi sat the watering can down and walked into the kitchen.

"Aye ya Yug. Making a sandwich for Yami. His wounds are fine. Need anything?" Jou asked.

"Where is he? We need to talk." Yugi asked.

"In the living room." Jou said. "Will you take this since you are headed that way?" Jou placed the plate in Yugi's hand.

"Yeah. I finished watering the plants. Finish the bouquets, two orders will come in today," Yugi informed Jou.

"Alright" Jou said, walking out of the kitchen. Yugi headed to the living room.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami looked up as Yugi walked in. "Thank you...for ah...this morning." Yami said, crimson eyes looking over Yugi.

"I just had a very rude customer." Yugi said, handing Yami the plate. "He was looking for you. Name was D."

Yigh sighed heavily. "He is...an old friend of mine."

"Yami, he said you were not welcomed home. He smelled of weed and blood." Yugi put his hands together. "He is a gang member. Isn't he?" Yugi asked

"Yeah." Yami took a bite of the sandwich.

"Why were you harmed Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami swallowed. "I was removed..rather I left. Penalty if you leave. Get the shit beat out of you and you are an enemy. Always on deaths watch." Yami explained.

Yugi reached out, gently touched Yami's arm. "I know I am a stranger, and I just forced you in here...but if you need a home, I have an extra room. I can tell you are a good person Yami."

"Why?" Yami asked. "How could you know?" He asked.

"Because you aren't being snarky and having an attitude. You said thank you and i can tell you meant it." Yugi smiled. "I don't want you on the streets. I can't do that."

"You are very kind." Yami said. "But you have done enough for me. I could ask any more favors." Yami said.

"Yami. You never asked. I offered." Yugi said.

"Well...just until my wounds heal. My legs and torso are killing me." Yami said. Polishing off his sandwich. "I won't be someones charity case."

"Yami that isn't it at all…" Yugi said, removing his hand, placing it back on his lap. "I know...what it is like to strive for yourself and having to deal with being alone." Yugi smiled. "I don't want you to be alone. Everyone needs someone." Yugi said.

"We will see. Yugi...also thank you again." Yami said, placing the plate on the coffee table.

"Not a problem at all Yami." Yugi stood. "Now let me show you around."

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Yugi is too nice. I would have tased that thug! Dank is another word for weed or the smell of weed.

Please leave constructive criticism or your opinion of the story so far! How should I tie in seto?

Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!


	2. Daffodils

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 2! Love has no bounds. I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcomed! Full summary is on my profile!

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is following me and favoring my stories!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshipping (_**MALE x MALE**_)

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yami shifted was in awe as he watched Yugi move around the shop, tending to the customer. "Yugi, how do you know where everything thing is?"

Yugi waved good bye to the man, stepping behind the counter with Yami. "Because I haven't moved anything in about 3 years. I know this building like the back of my hand." Yugi said, looking up at Yami. "In the shop, I have tags in braille, but I usually follow my nose. I know what all the flowers smell like. What ribbon is what by the texture. Yugi said.

"That is remarkable Yugi." Yami said.

"Well almost everything. Besides your shoes this morning." Yugi teased.

"Ah i'm sorry about that. In need to break the habit of tossing them wherever I take them off." Yami said. "I should taken them to my room. I should have known better."

"No, I'm fine." Yugi smiled. "A lot of people forget I can't see. I usually trip twice a week anyways." Yugi giggled. "I have to get used to someone living with me."

"Say Yugi, if I become a bother or a burden, let me know." Yami said.

"Yami, we went through this last night. You aren't." Yugi reached for Yami's hand. "I want you here." Yugi blushed. " I mean, I want you to know you have a home and a friend."

Yami brought Yugi's hand to his lips, gently kissed it. "Alright. You are very kind Yugi. Thank you."

Yugi blushed redder, removing his hand from Yami's as he heard foot steps. "Jou is here to make some bouquets and tend to the shop while I run some errands. I was wondering if you could help me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

"Ah love is in the air." Jou walked into the shop, looking at Yami and Yugi. "Yo Yugi, ya face is all red." Jou teased.

"Oh hush Joey!" Yugi his his face in his hands.

Yami chuckled, gently grabbing Yugi's arm. "We are going to go run some errands. We will be right back." Yami guided Yugi to the door, they walked out as Jou whooped and whistled behind them.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi and Yami ended up at a small vet building. "Ah Yugi. Why are we at the vets?" Yami asked.

"I didn't mention it because I didn't think about it. All that happened yesterday...but I hope you aren't allergic to cats." Yugi said.

"No. I'm not. So, you have a cat?" Yami asked.

"Yes and she is so lovable. She had to get spayed a few days ago and she recovered here since I can't giver her the medicine she needs." Yugi giggled "If I knew you would be dropped at my front step too, I would have let you take care of her."

They walked in, greeted the receptionist. Yami waited by the door as the receptionist brought Yugi into the back. Yugi's laugh rang through the building as the receptionist guided him back to Yami. "Shopping for dinner then stop and grab her on the way back." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, gently grabbing Yugi's arm. "See you in a bif Mai" Yugi called, walking out of the door with Yami. "Miko is in full health and ready to be home." Yugi informed Yami.

"I never had to take care of an animal before." Yami said.

"Oh, she is easy. Just pet her. Thats it. She has a door to go outside and I usually feed her before open the shop." Yugi smiled. "So Yami. Where did you love before? I mean, I know you were in the gang, but what did you do?" Yugi asked. "I'm just curious."

Yami sighed, remembering his 'gang family'. "I'm not proud of what I did. I would hurt people, steal from them. Cause ruckus and vandalise things." Yami said, hurt in his voice. "I wasn't proud of myself. The night before you cleaned me up, the gang had hurt a boy a child. He looked about 15. They brought him home and told me to harm him more. They were going to do much worse to him. Something just snapped in me. I fought for him. Cut him loose and helped him home." Yami explained. They sat at a bench across the food market.

"Of course they were not happy with me. I told them I was out. I'm not in the gang anymore. I knew the penalty. I took it. I would rather them beat the shit out of me then a child." Yami said.

"I'm sure that boy is grateful." Yugi said.

"I never harmed anyone, just let it happen. I lost my parents a long time ago and didn't have confidence in myself or anyone there for me. I still don't. After I finished school, I decided to join instead of get a good job. I lost everything and had to rely on the gang. I regret it so much." Yami said, wiping a few tears away.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand, squeezing it. "It's alright Yami. I will help you as much as I can. You can't reverse the past, but you can make something of yourself. You can't give up Yami. I believe in you. I can tell you are a kind person."

"Thank you Yugi. That means a lot too me." Yami put a shoulder around Yugi, hugging him.

"Well look at what we got here." Yugi looked around, recognizing the voice. "Yo freak, I knew you were yanking my chain." D walked in front of Yugi and Yami. "Yo Yami. I was looking for ya." the thug spat out tobacco. "We got a drop near the pear tonight."

Yugi held onto Yami. "Lets go Yami. You don't have to listen."

D grabbed Yugi by the hair, yanking him away From Yami and onto the ground. "No one asked ya, you freak. Now shut the…" D cried out in pain as Yami quickly got off the bench, punching the thug in the face. "I got out. I left!" Yami yelled. He punched the thug again. "You dare tough Yugi again. I swear to god I will kill you!" Yami hauled D to his feet, tossing him in the street. "Don't show your face near me or Yugi again, you son of a bitch." Yami turned to Yugi as the thug ran away.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked as he got Yugi to his feet.

"Yes, I am alright. Just shocked is all." Yugi said, grabbing Yami into a hug. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you Yami." Yugi squeezed Yami. "I was worried you were going to go with him."

"No. I would have left. I have you." Yami gently kissed Yugi's forehead. "Don't worry Yugi. Now, lets finish out shopping, get Miko, and head home" Yami suggested.

"Alight Yami." Yugi walked with Yami, never letting go of him.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Jou locked up the shop for break when Yugi and Yami finished hauling in groceries and Miko.

"I'll be back in an hour Jou. I have to go meet Seto." Jou called.

"Alright, bye Jou!" Yugi yelled. Opening Miko's cage. A call pue black cat ran out, hopping all over the place.

"Energetic little thing isn't she?" Yami laughed.

"Yeah, she is." Yugi said, placing her cage in the closet. "Yami will you help me put everything away. I would like to talk to you while I cook us some lunch."

"Sure." Yami said, helping Yugi put everything away.

Yugi placed a pot of water on the stove to boil. Yami sat at the table. "Yami. Will you close your eyes?"

Yami closed them, hearing Yugi rummage through the fridge. Yugi pulled out a circular red velvet cake. Yugi slowly moved to the table, placing it on the table. "You can open your eyes now." Yugi said.

Yami did, looking up at Yugi then at the cake. 'Welcome Home' in dark icing elegantly written on top. "Oh Yugi, This is very sweet of you." Yami smiled.

"Thank Jou when you see him. He also works at a bakery. I asked him to make it for you." Yugi smiled, reaching for Yami. "You also have some new things in your room. Clothes, personal items and some money are put away and on your dresser. If you need anything else. Let me know."

"I only need two more things..." Yami said as Yugi sat next to him.

"And what is that Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I want a job to help you out and a piece of this cake!" Yami smiled, hugging Yugi. "You are amazing Yugi."

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

The rest of the day went smoothly. After lunch Jou came back. Yami thanked him for the things. Yugi started to take inventory and care for the flowers. Yami helped out Jou with some bouquet orders or flower baskets.

"Ya know Yams, love at first sight is real." Jou said.

"I'm not getting into this with you." Yami said, handing Jou a rose.

"I know y'all just met, but I can tell something is blooming between you two." Jou said.

"Mmm"

"Come on Yams, you like Yugi, I know you do," Jou teased.

"A little, but I have a gang still on my trail and we just met." Yami sighed, looking up at Jou. "Its best to take things slow. Its for Yugi's safety as well."

"Alright Yamis. If anyone causes you or Yug any problems, let me know!" Jou said. "Now what is this about getting a job? We are hiring at the bakery, i can put in a good word for you. Seto, the owner is really nice."

"I'll fill out an application and meet the owner. Long as you are there with me to put in a good word." Yami said, grabbing the now completed flower basket. "I'll take this to Yugi."

"No, problem Yams" Jou said.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: I'm sorry this chapter is a little short! I am trying to tie all the characters together and get into the romantic...feel between Yami and Yugi.  
This story will have A LOT of drama and what not. Getting out of a gang is not that easy.  
Review if you want! Thank you for reading!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**


	3. Lilies

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 3! Love has no bounds.

I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcomed! Full summary is on my profile!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshipping (_MALE x MALE_)

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yami gently patted Miko as the rice porridge was heating up. Yami placed the food in a bowl that is on a silver tray. It has been a few weeks since Yami got his welcoming party and he is happy to finally have a home. To say he had a friend. Now it was his turn to be there for someone. 'Poor Yugi caught a cold.'

Yami greeted Jou as he blond walked in through the back door and into the store. "I got da orders today. Tell Yug' to get betta."

"Will do. See you at the bakery tomorrow. Tell Seto I said thank you for the days off." Yami said, walking up stairs to his little light. Yami quietly walked into Yugi's room. He set the tray of hot food on a night stand as he sat next to Yugi. Yami removed the cooling pad and felt Yugi's forehead and cheeks. "Yugi, you have to eat. Its rice porridge" Yami gently shook Yugi awake.

Yugi cracked open his eyes, feeling around. "Yami I-I need a t-tissue. I-I!" Yugi huffed and sneezed. Yami was quick enough to grab a tissue, holding it for Yugi.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi smiled, gently wiping his nose. "Ugh, I feel worse than yesterday." Yugi grumbled.

"You no longer have a fever and an apatite." Yami grabbed the tray. "You woke up and asked me to make you some food. I seriously doubt you remember." Yami chuckled.

Yugi sat up against the headboard. "I am really hungry."

Yami spooned the porridge and blew the steam away. "Say ah!" Yami smiled.

"Yami!" Yugi giggled. "I am not a child!" Yugi smiled, eating the porridge off the spoon.

"You should be lazy as possible Yugi. You have to get better." Yami said, continuing to feed Yugi.

Yugi polished off the rice porridge. Yami replaced the bowl with liquid medicine. The tart smell filled Yugi's nose."Yami do I have too?" Yugi made a sour face. "I HATE cherry flavored medicine…" Yugi grumbled.

"Yes. You do. Now open wide and drink it!" Yami placed the cool drink against Yugi's hand. "I also brought a smoothie to wash it down with!"

"Alright…." Yugi quickly downed the cherry toxin, he made a gagging noise, reaching for the smoothie.

Yami chuckled, placing the drink in Yugi's hand. "Now the pills next, then you can go back to sleep."

"Finally." Yugi handed Yami the smoothie. "I just want to get better and tend to my flowers…" Yugi grumbled.

"Soon Yugi. Promise." Yami smiled. Yami handed Yugi the pills, then tucked him in when he was done. "I'll be back with dinner and some more pain pills in a few hours." Yami kissed Yugi;s forehead. "Good night little one."

"I-I'm not little." Yugi yawned, snuggling into his pillows.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami decided to run errands for Yugi. The last thing he wanted for Yugi to do was run around right when he got better. Store after store, his hands full of cat food to regular food for the house...his house. He smiled. He was so lucky to have Yugi in his life. A blush crept onto his face. God he loved Yugi. His smile...those eyes. His kindness. It was exactly what he needed in the time of need.

Yami walked into the back door that led into the kitchen. He dumped all the groceries onto the counter, then put everything away. He filled the cat bowl and began to make dinner. A loud crash, shattering sound interrupted the cooking process. Yami turned off the stove, quickly ran towards the sound. In the shop! Yami balled his fists, his knuckles turning white. One of the window was busted. A red brick laying in the middle of the floor. Footsteps echoed through the house as Jou stormed into the shop from upstairs. "What da hell was dat Yams!"

Yami walked to the brick, tossing it back outside. "Jerks tossing shit through the window." Yami stepped outside, noticing black markings across the elegant victorian styled house.

_Retard_

_Freak_

_Fag_

_Gay_

_Cunt_

_Queer_

"Jou will you get some soap and the scrub brush? We have some cleaning to do." Yami sighed. "I'll go tell Yugi what happened. We don't need him falling down the steps freaking out.

"Alright Yams." Jou agreed.

**XX-XXX-XX-X**

"Yugi I am really sorry." Yami sighed, rubbing his raw hands together. Scrubbing off spray paint is not that easy.

"Its alright. It is to be expected after leaving a gang. Remember a few weeks ago we had a dead cat in the mailbox?" Yugi grinned. "They are losing their touch.

"Yugi." Yami sat next to Yugi. "This is a serious matter. They could hurt you."

"I know, but I have you and Jou to protect me. I have enough to replace the window." Yugi grabbed Yami and hugged him. "The window is replaceable. You are not. I am glad you are alright." Yugi lightly blushed.

"Thank you Yugi. You should get some rest. Dinner isn't done."

Yugi nodded, cuddling into the sheets.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi gently stirred. Something...something warm and soft was against his lips. Cinnamon and exotic cologne filled his nose. 'Yami.' A blush spread across his face. A gasp filled Yugi's ears. Yugi felt Yami shift above him. Yugi quickly grabbed Yami, pulling him closer to him, deepening the kiss. Yugi gently let go of Yami's shirt, releasing them both from the spell.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"I'm sorry Yugi...I was..giving you a pill. I didn't want to wake you." Yami blushed. He sat up, sitting next to Yugi.

"I can tell when you are lying Yami." Yugi whispered, blushing deeply.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." Yami sighed.

"Its alright Yami….I-I kissed you back didn't I?" Yugi blushed.

Silence filled the room. Yugi began to get nervous. "So...Yami, do you like me?"

"Yugi, I don't know." Yami lied. "I have been frustrated lately and my emotions are wild."

"O-oh...I see." Yugi held back tears. "Well, just don't do it again. i want to sleep some more. Can you please leave?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, I can do that. Need anything, hollar." Yami said, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi let a few tears escape his eyes. 'I should have known better' Yugi cried.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Jou sighed deeply as he looked over at Yami. "Ya an idiot you know that?"

"Yep, but its for Yugi's sake." Yami set down the beer. "I won't be with Yugi until I know the gang is fully off my back."

"Ya know Yams. I am so tired of that excuse! You know you will be there for Yugi and if anything happens, we all got his back, even yours!" Jou raised his voice. "You need to be true to yourself and stop being a sissy." Jou huffed. "Now I got my own boyfriend problems to figure out. You need to stop being an idiot."

Yami looked wide eyes at Jou, he sighed. "You are right."

"Damn straight I am. Now. I will be back in da morning to help repair the window. Take care of the flowers tonight. We have a few cakes to bake when the window is out up." Jou grabbed his keys. "Seto said be there when we can. Yugi will be fine by himself for a few hours."

Yami waved good bye. 'Yami, sometimes you are an idiot.' he thought, finishing off his beer, getting ready for bed.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Well I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for being patient!

Please review and remember, constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Thank you for reading!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

**Swearing and Violence will be in this story.**


	4. Acacia

Gen: Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 4! Love has no bounds.

I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcomed! Full summary is on my profile!

Enjoy!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story.**

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Puzzleshipping (_MALE x MALE_)

**Rape attempt. Not comfortable, don't read between the ****_bold ita._**

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yami and Jou helped the owner of the building hoist the huge window onto the frame. "I was wondering if we could paint the building." Yami asked the owner, keeping the window steady as the owner popped it into the window pane.

"Sure. I saw a few black marks on the door and walls. Punk kids huh?" the owner asked as began to gather his tools.

"Yeah, something like that." Yami said.

"Just keep it a subtle color, this building has an old London-eks feel to it. A dark cream or blue color should do the trick."

Yami nodded as the owner began to walk away. "See ya boys!"

"Alright Yams, we have to run to the bakery. We have to do prep and bake some cakes when we get there since we couldn't last night." Jou said, ducking himself off.

"Alright, let me tell Yugi and grab my coat." Yami said as he walked into the store.

"I'm going to go ahead and head up there, Seto is waiting and sooner we start, the better." Jou smiled.

Yami nodded. "Ya, see you in a bit." Yami walked through the store and up the steps. 'I hope Yugi will be fine alone' he thought as he gently knocked onto Yugi's door. "Yugi, I'm coming in." Yami said.

Yami blushed deeply as a lustful moan filled his ears. Yami's eyes trailed up and down the sleeping boy. 'Oh god, stop fucking with me.' Yami thought. Yami couldn't remove his eyes off of Yugi. He was having a wet dream. His face was flushed, hands gripping the sheets, his erection throbbing through his pajama pants.

"Ah...mi" Yugi whispered, buckling his legs.

Yami blushed deeply, feeling his erection form. 'No, shut the door. Leave a note.' Yami thought, and he did just that. Yami quietly shut the door, placing his forehead on the door. 'One, two. Deep breaths." Yami calmed himself down. "Idiot. You can't leave a note." Yami scolded himself. 'l'll go water the flowers for Yugi, give him time, then wake him up' Yami thought.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi blinked several times as he felt a cold substance on his his. He blushed deeply, his erotic dream flashing into his mind. All it was, was just Yamis voice...but he could feel Yami's touch on his body. 'Oh my god...I had a wet dream about Yami.' Yugi blushed deeply as he got up. His body tensed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Yugi, are you awake?" Yami asked.

"Yes! I am!" Yugi called. He quickly dove back into bed, pulled the covers over his body. He rubbed his eyes, pretending he just woke up.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Yami asked as he stepped in.

"It's alright. I need to get up." Yugi faked a yawn.

"Its around ten am. I already watered the flowers for you and the new window is in." Yami informed Yugi.

"Alright. Thank you Yami." Yugi blushed.

"I have to go help Jou at the bakery. We missed preparing some cakes last night because of the incident."

"It's alright. I will see you around dinner time?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, hopefully before then. I want to go out to eat, so think of a place then its my treat." Yami smiled. "I'll see you later Aibou."

Yugi blushed deeply as Yami left the room. 'God help me.' He got up, grabbed a pair of clean clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami met Jou at the bakery. "Sorry. Yugi and I had to have a chat."

"Oh, I'm sure." Jou joked as he pointed to the fridge. "Frost the three chocolate cakes in there. Seto will decorate them, so make sure the icing is perfectly smooth." Jou moted.

"Will do!" Yami said as he pulled an apron over his head and washed his hands.

"So, your face is a little flushed. Make a move on Yugi?" Jou joked, mixing an almond dough.

"Ah, no. Not even close." Yami placed the cakes on the prep table. He began to neatly ice one of the cakes. "Nice guess though." Yami smiled.

"So, what happened?" Jou asked.

"I...I walked in on him having a very nice dream." Yami said.

"Oh...he said your name didn't he?"

Yami blushed deeply. "Lets just get prepping done and go home."

"You should tell him how you feel, he obviously likes you too!" Jou laughed, accidentally dropping the bowl of batter on the floor.

"Joseph Katsuya Wheeler! Stop wasting my ingredients!" Seto hollered as he walked into the kitchen.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi smiled as he finished the last order of bouquets. Jou has always been on top of orders, but it was nice to do some himself. Yugi placed the bouquet with the others in the fridge behind the counter. He always had a fascination with flowers. How they grew, how they got there color and smell. The meaning of flowers themselves was interesting. He picked up a Acacia and rolled it gently between his fingers. Secret Love. Perfect for him, his secret for Yami. He knew he was in love just by hearing the man. They only knew each other for a few weeks, but Aphrodite works in mysterious ways.

Yugi turned to the counter and gently placed the flower on the counter. Behind the counter, he began to feel the braille. Red, red, where are you? Yugi thought. He pulled the small drawer. He felt the different textures of the ribbons. Something smooth, yet rough around the edges… Yugi pulled out a strip of ribbon and elegantly tied it around the flower. Now a tag and its a perfect gift! Yugi smiled as he felt the ribbon. I hope he agrees to dinner! Yugi thought as he wrote the invitation on the tag, attaching it to the ribbon.

Yugi turned to the fridge, placed the invitation gently with the bouquets. He closed the fridge door, frowning as the smell of cigarettes filled his nose. He turned to face the counter only to be greeted by a cold cloth against his nose and mouth. "You lied freak. You said you didn't know Yami. Time to pay the price." D watched Yugi fall limp to the floor. "Pick him up and take him to the van" D told his accomplices as he picked up his bat. "I'll leave something behind for Yami." He began to swing as Yugi's precious flowers and stands. Petals and stems flew everywhere as the stands and displays broke. Ten minutes into his work, the thug placed a knife, a cell, and a note on the counter.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi felt a harsh pain on his right cheek. His face forcefully snapped to the left. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he fought him back. Yugi went to hold his cheek, only to find his hands bound behind his back.

"Wakey wakey freak. We are going to have some fun with you before Yami gets here." D said, roughly grabbing Yugi by his hair. "We share everything. That is what families do." D took out his knife, put it against Yugi's throat. "You think you can just pick up Yami and take him?" D asked as he slowly dragged the knife against Yugi's skin. Yugi let out a painful cry, letting go of of the tears.

"He won't come. He left, and won't come back. Get over it." Yugi said through clenched teeth. "You are nothing to him now."

_**Attempted rape, do not read if not comfortable! Graphic parts!**_

D yanked off Yugi's shirt. Buttons flew in every direction as the shirt was ripped off. "Nothing huh! We are nothing!" D yelled as he shoved the tip on the knife into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi screamed.

"When I am done, I will make sure you are nothing to him as well!" D yelled removing the knife. "I will take everything from you." D threatened as he rubbed Yugi's chest, playing with his nipples.

Yugi thrashed around as he felt unwanted hands on his body "No! Let me go!" Yugi yelled. An electronic snap caught his attention as he thrashed around. Pictures? Videos? No! Tears spilled out of Yugi's eyes.

"Yami will suffer for leaving. His friends and loved ones will suffer with him!" D began to lick Yugi's chest. Yugi's pleads and camera clicks filled the room.

"Your mouth looks so inviting." D said, unzipping himself, freeing his erection. He roughly grabbed Yugi's hair forcing Yugi onto his knees. "Open your mouth." D demanded.

Yugi kept his lips tight as possible, more tears flowing. He shook his trembled as he heard someone step behind him. He screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. An accomplice has stabbed him.

D took this to his advantage and shoved his penis into Yugi's mouth. Yugi gagged as he was forced to deepthroat this man. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the camera sounds and D's moans. What else are they going to do to me? Yug thought, tears fell as D forced his head to move faster. He gagged again, actually scraping his teeth against the rapists penis.

D removed his erection and slapped Yugi on his already bruised cheek. "Don't you dare use your teeth again." D motioned to his accomplice, flipping out his knife. "He does it again, stab him in his other leg."

The accomplice nodded, taking the knife. "Now where were we?" D placed his hands on his hips, waiting for Yugi. "I want you to do it on your own. I will take off a finger if you don't." He threatened, Yugi obeyed.

_**Safe to read! I promise there will be no penetration. This is as bad as its going to get.**_

Yami laughed as Jou make a funny face. "I'm tellin ya man, dats the worst costumer I have ever had ta deal with!"

"I'll make sure to get you if I have to deal with anyone like that." Yami joked as he entered into the shop.

"No da hell yo-" Jou stopped talking as they entered into the store.

Yami began to tense, taking into his surroundings. He was ready for anything. He glanced around the store. Jou next to him. Everything was destroyed. Yami noticed a few items on the counter.

"Jou go see if Yugi is here, I'll make sure no one is here." Yami said through clenched teeth. In the back of his head, he knew Yugi wasn't here.

Jou nodded as he walked passed Yami and into the living area. Yami walked to the counter, picking up the cell. A small light was blinking. Text message. Yami flipped open the phone, opening the mail. Yami stopped breathing. The air in the store became cold and dry. Tears sprang to his eyes as he painfully clenched his teeth as he looked through the photos. 'Oh Yugi, I am so sorry...' Yami looked at Jou while we was walking back into the store. "They have Yugi...and they are torturing and...and abusing him." He passed the phone to Jou. The words slowly slipping out of Yami's mouth.

Yami picked up the knife and note as Jou looked through the pictures. "Seto can help. He can't track down the other cell and get a rescue team together. Lets not jump the gun." Jou said as he noticed Yami picking up the knife. "They want you to go back and cause trouble." Jou calmly said as he grabbed Yami's arm for support. "We can cause trouble, but not their way."

Yami nodded as he read the note. His former gang members were pretty stupid. He regrets ever thinking of them as family. "You are right. We have prints and evidence. This note even has where they are at. We just have to get Yugi." Yami said. "Call Seto and tell him what is going on. We will meet him and his team near the address."

Jou nodded as he pulled out his own cell. "Seto, we need you."

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Ohhh look what I have done! I said this fic was going to be DRAMA TASTIC.

Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is nice!

Thank you for being patient! Will update Breaking Illusions tomorrow, I need sleep!

Check out my profile for upcoming stories!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story. Rating will go up!**

If anyone is curious, Acacia means secret love or secretly in love.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Thank you!

Hello everyone!  
Thank you for following and reviewing my stories!

I'm sorry for not responding to any PM's or reviews, and not writing for months, but life hit me with a HUGE problem.

Long story short, my grandfather died and he was my hero. It hit me hard...I didn't have the spark to do anything.

But after working through my feeling, coping with everything, getting a job, getting into college, things got really busy.

I have a major, important test on Nov. 12 and 13, after that, please look out for updates!  
I am going to continue stories and add on a new one!

You guys are amazing!

Thank you, Gen.


End file.
